Blind Love
by BlindLoveStory
Summary: Libby and Kendall date for two years. But he has changed. He's not that sweet guy that he used to be. Then Libby finds out who really loves her. Meanwhile Nina a BTR fan goes to the boys' concert. A small accident changes all her life. Will she find love in LA? NO Kames. 2 autors, me and my friend.
1. Chapter 1: Logan's song

„What the hell are you doing here?" I shouted at Logan, who was sitting next to me on my bed. I wanted to kill him. It was only 10 am and he came to my house to wake me up. He knew I wasn't going to wake up till 2 pm. I loved to sleep.

"Please, don't say that you forgot," he looked at me with this puppy face.

"About what?" I asked, looking at him. I really didn't remember anything.

"Oh God, you forgot," he said and laid down next to me.

"What are you talking about?" I was getting nervous. He didn't want to tell me what was going on. I knew he was my best friend and I should remember what he told me earlier, but I forgot. It happens. It wasn't my fault. Maybe I was drunk? I didn't know, I just forgot.

"The song?" I looked at him and it just came to me. I was such a bad friend! How could I forget? It was so important to him!

"Oh my God, Logie! I'm so so so sorry!" I ran to bathroom and changed my clothes. I put on black, skinny jeans and green T-shirt. "I'm so sorry" I repeated.

"Hey, it happens," he smiled at me and I felt better. "We have an hour before boys will be in the studio," he said, looking at his phone.

"So what are we doing here? Let's go!" I took his hand and we left.

I was sitting with Logan in the studio. He really wanted to show me a song he wrote few days ago. It was so beautiful. I couldn't believe he wrote it himself. He was so talented. He could sing, dance and write songs. He was my best friend. He was more than I could ever ask for. He was always by my side. I felt bad, when I couldn't be with him. He could drop everything and meet me in the middle of the night.

"It's really amazing," I said when he finished singing.

"You think so?"

"Yes! The boys must see this song!" I smiled at him.

"No, I don't think so…" he shook his head.

I didn't know why, but he didn't want to show the boys his songs. His amazing songs. He was a good songwriter.

We were just sitting and talking about stuff, when the boys came. I saw Carlos, James and Kendall arguing about something.

"Hey, there you are!" said James. Logan high-fived the boys. I hugged James and Carlos.

"Hello! What about me?" asked Kendall.

"Do I know you?" I crossed my arms on my chest and raised my eyebrow.

"I think you know me very well," he came closer.

"You think so?" I smiled at him.

"Oh yeah," he kissed me passionately. I felt his hands on my waist. He hold me tight. I felt butterflies in my stomach. Every time we kissed I couldn't think straight.

"Logan wrote a song!" I almost shouted. Logan looked at me and I could see the fear in his eyes. I didn't know why he was so scared. I believed in him.


	2. Chapter 2: Angel

''Mom, it's been my dream to go to big time rush concert, please'' I said tears rolling on my cheek. ''Honey I can't let you go by yourself you might get hurt'' my mom said in a very cold way, I don't get why she don't let me go. ''Mom I got you an A in all subjects and now I'm going to the best college's in LA and I'm gonna go live by myself anyway'' I said feeling happy to say this,'' okay, but you must come back before midnight'' she said. ''thank you mom I love you so much'' I was the happiest person in the world, I'm gonna meet big time rush.

By the way…..my name is Nina I'm 18 years old living in new York and I'm a huge fan of the band big time rush and I love James Maslow and now after a big argue with my mother I'm going to their concert.

I went upstairs thinking about what to do when I get there and what will I say to James Maslow, I know there is a lot of girls that loves him but I just wanna touch his hand, it's not a big request right?

I kept asking myself questions till I fell asleep.

The next day is the day where I will go to big time rush concert, I got ready and went early so I can stand at front.

Many girls were screaming crazy about Kendall, Kendall is good looking but not my type.

Now I'm standing in a sea of people waiting for the boys to come out, and that moment came and they got out and start singing, they were amazing and I can feel that James was looking at me but I didn't want to make a scene between crazy fans, some girls pushed me so hard to take my place at front, I fell on the ground and felt someone knocking my arm and giving me his hands, when I stood up I saw this beautiful guy with a beautiful hazel eyes standing in front of me asking if I'm okay, ''you're an angle'' I said not knowing what I'm saying and I fainted.

As soon as I woke up I saw four guys and one girl checking on me and making sure I'm okay. ''who are you?And where am I?'' I kept asking questions, ''were big time rush and you're at our backstage room'' Carlos answered, ''and this is our good friend Libby'' Logan said smiling at me. I couldn't believe but I am actually in big time rush room.


	3. Chapter 3: Party in NY

Logan wasn't talking to me since the day I told boys about his song. He was mad at me. But I didn't know why. The song was beautiful and the boys liked it too. I knew Logan was shy, but I couldn't let him hide his big talent. Ha was an amazing songwriter. I loved all of his songs.

Last concert was so amazing. The boys rocked it! I always enjoyed their concerts. I loved their music. It was so catchy. I always knew their fan girls are so crazy. Sometimes too much. Last night some girl punched another one and she fell down. She fainted. James jumped into the crowd and helped her. We took her at backstage. I was sitting with her until the end of the concert and then boys came to us. I was checking if she was okay. When she awoke, she didn't know what happened. We told her everything and then Carlos invited her to a party.

I was sitting on the couch. I was with Kendall at the Carlos' party. Kendall drank too much alcohol. He was dancing and flirting with a blond girl. It was hurting me. He always was doing this. But I still loved him.

I took a beer and went on the balcony. It was almost 1 am. It was so cold outside. I sat down on a bench. I was slowly drinking the beer. It was my fifth. I looked up at the sky full of stars. I loved watching stars. I used to watch stars with Kendall.

"Hey, didn't you enjoy the party?" asked James and sat down next to me. He was little drunk, just like me.

"Ask Kendall," I whispered. He turned around and saw Kendall dancing with the blond girl. They were touching each other. He hold his hands on her waist. Her hands were on Kendall's neck. They seemed happy. "I think he enjoyed the party," I took next beer.

"I don't know what I should say," he took my beer and drank it at a draught.

"Hey, it was mine!" I punched his hand and laughed.

"You wanna know something crazy?" he asked, staring at my eyes.

"Sure," I shook my head.

"I had a crush on you when I met you," he said and I laughed.

"Oh my God, really?" I was still laughing. I thought I was drunk. "Okay, my turn. I always wanted to kiss you."

"Yeah!" he smiled at me with his beautiful smile.

I turned around and looked at Kendall. He was still dancing with the same girl. He leaned in to kiss her. She stood on tiptoe. And then they kissed. I was breathing shallowly and speedily. He did it. She did it. They did it. They kissed. I turned around with tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe it.

"I think you should do the same," said James. I looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I mean," he said and came closer.

"But you're Kendall's friend…" I whispered.

"And he's cheating on you. And we're drunk," I felt his hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes and he kissed me. I put my hands on his neck and kissed him back. I moved back.

"And?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said. I didn't feel any butterflies in my stomach. I felt them only when I was kissing with Kendall.

"Same here," he told and we both laughed.

I turned around and saw Logan staring at us.


	4. Chapter 4: Last night at home

I'm still at big time rush backstage room and I still don't believe that I'm in the same room with them.

''so what's your name?'' Carlos asked smiling at me, ''Nina'' I answered smiling back.

''were having a party tonight for Carlos….do you wanna come with us?'' Kendall asked, ''no I should go home…it's already.. '' I looked at my watch ''it's already…oh my god it's 12:30 my mom is gonna burry me alive'' I said freaking out….I gotta go home fast, ''no, you should come and we'll drive you home and we'll talk to your mother'' Logan said, I thought about it for a second, I think I should go have fun and it's my last night in new York anyway, ''okay, I'll go... I'm leaving tomorrow anyway so I should have fun tonight'' I said, ''leaving? Leaving where?''James asked, ''I'm going to LA I got accepted in one of the college's there'' I answered, ''oh…that's great, that means we can hang out there'' Carlos said smiling, ''yeah I guess'' I said smiling back.

So we took off and went to Carlos's party…I sat on the table with Logan, and Kendall was drunk and dancing with a girl and I can see the jealousy in Libby's eyes…she's a nice girl why would he dance with another girl, ''what are you thinking about ?'' Logan asked, ''oh..no nothing I'm just having fun'' I answered, I saw Libby walking to the balcony and James walking behind her…Carlos took my hand and run to the dance floor, I don't feel comfortable dancing around people, but for Carlos I'd dance.

After the first song finished a slow song came out and Carlos wrapped his arms around my wrist and I held his shoulders, he was smiling and I couldn't move…he's a charming guy….10 seconds past and I looked around and saw Libby and James kissing….''isn't she with Kendall?'' I thought, I like James but I don't wanna force him to love me…I mean…he can love anyone he want and Libby is a nice girl.

''I gotta go home now….I really had a great time'' I said.

''I can drive you…if you want'' James offered me a ride home but I didn't wanna get him into trouble. '' no, no need for that…I can go by myself'' I said waiting for him to agree, ''no please it's midnight…I can't let you walk at night alone'' he said with his hazel eyes….how can I say no to these eyes? .

While driving me home he broke the silence '' so…where are you gonna live in LA?'' he asked, ''I still don't know…I'll stay in a hotel till I find a good apartment'' I replied.

We arrived home and my mom was standing at the door, ''oh god…you have to drive away fast before my mom catch you and start questioning you like the FBI'' I said, he laughed and said ok, I opened the car door and getting out as fast as I can and went straight home.

''wait young man I need to ask you something'' my mom said asking James to wait, ''oh no this is gonna be bad'' I thought.

James got out of his car and stand in front of my mom ''who are you? And why are you driving my daughter in the middle of the night?'' she start asking and this is not a good sign, ''I'm James Maslow…and Nina was pushed by some girls at the concert and my friends invited her to a party and now I drove her home'' he answered, ''she WHAT?'' she yelled looking at me ''go home young lady your grounded for a week'' she said with an anger tone. ''Mrs.…..'' James said trying to figure out what to call my mom, ''Mrs. parker'' she said raising one eye brow, ''Mrs. parker this is not Nina's fault it was those girls fault..'' he said looking at me, ''I shouldn't let her go to that stupid band boy'' my mom said cutting him off, and now I should put my head into my pants, ''mom we gotta go inside….thanks James for driving me we appreciate it'' I said taking my mom's hand and getting her to home and James left.

''I can't believe you said that to him'' I said with an anger tone, '' why? Who is he anyway?'' she asked, ''he's James freaking Maslow…he's in the band'' I answered.

''oh…..will…your grounded'' she said, ''WHAT…I can't be grounded I'm leaving for LA tomorrow'' I said,'' oh yeah I forgot….I'm gonna miss u honey'' she said and I can see the sadness in her eyes, ''mom I will visit you in every holiday I can have'' I told her hugging her, '' at least we should spent the night together….it's your last night in New York'' she said smiling.

Me and my mom spent the last night at home eating pizza and having a great time.


	5. Chapter 5: Always the same

I was doing the shopping with Logan. We finally started talking to each other. I apologized to him. I shouldn't tell the boys about his songs. But I did it. And the boys liked his song. But I was still sorry.

"What do you think about this one?" I left the changing room and asked Logan. I was wearing light blue dress.

"Y-you look beautiful," he run his fingers through his hair.

"Thank you," I smiled at him. "Do you think I should buy this dress?" I turned on my axis.

"Ya, it's really amazing. I think Kendall would love it," with that words I became nervous. "Can you… tell me what happened that night? I mean… I saw you with James."

I paid for the dress and we left the shop.

"Ya, I know. I saw you too… Coffee?" I asked when I saw Starbucks. Logan shook his head and we came in. We ordered two iced coffees.

"So?" he was getting impatient.

"Kendall… He… He cheated on me. He was kissing with one blonde girl. I saw them. And James was trying to comfort me. We were drunk and we kissed. I… I feel so bad. I did the same what Kendall did."

"Oh no, don't cry," he sat down next to me and hugged me. I put down my head on his shoulder. I loved Logan. He was my best friend.

"I-I am… I am so stupid!"

"Of course you're not. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met. You are sweet, nice and beautiful."

"Stop it!" I laughed and punched his hand.

"But it's true!"

"Yeah, sure. I'm so glad you're my friend." I kissed his check. "I think we should go. I need to talk to Kendall." I grabbed my purse and we left.

"Oh God, THEY are here," said Logan. I turned around and saw two paparazzi. They came closer and started taking photos. Logan put on his sunglasses. Two fan girls asked Logan for an autograph. They took a photo with him. They told me that I'm the best Kendall's girlfriend. I smiled at them. They walked away.

"See? Our fans love you!" He put his arm around my waist.

"That was absolutely weird," I shook my head and we both laughed.

"Hi," I said, looking at the floor.

"Come in," told Kendall and let me in. I came in and went straight to the living room.

"I think we need to talk."

"Yes. I don't know why you didn't answer my phones. Did I do something wrong?" he asked, staring at my eyes. Oh God, I loved his green eyes so much.

"We weren't supposed to talk about it but… you did this. Again," I said coldly.

"I Did what? I don't know what are you talking about."

"Oh, you don't remember, huh? Blond hair, long legs, red dress," he was getting on my nerves.

"No, I don't remember! I was drunk!"

"You are always drunk! You don't know how much it hurts when I see you with another girl! I hate watching you talking to her. I hate watching you hugging her. I hate watching you kissing her! You don't even know how I feel!" Tears appeared in my eyes.

"You know that I love you!" He was staying in front of me. He took my chin into his hand and made me look at him.

"Show me how much you love me," I whispered. Tears started falling down form my eyes. Kendall leaned in to kiss me.

"I won't do this again. I promise you."

I knew the end of our argument. Fight, tears, kiss, empty promises, more kisses, his bed. Always the same.


	6. Chapter 6: LA, here I come

NINA'S POV

I woke up the next day ready to travel, ''honey, you gotta be faster or your gonna miss your plane'' my mom said yelling from downstairs, ''okay mom I'm coming down now'' I said yelling back.

My mom drove me to the airport and I ran to the plane I was 5 minutes late and I was freaking out, I kissed my mom goodbye and I can see the tears rolling down on her cheeks, ''call me when you arrive safe'' my mom yelled, ''bye mom'' I yelled back.

Now I'm on the plane trying to relax and enjoy my flight, ''hi….how are you?'' someone asked sitting next to me, ''hi…I'm fine thanks…you?'' I said, '' I'm so fine sitting next to a beautiful girl like you'' he said smiling…oh god he look like an old man…now he's gonna talk all the time.

''excuse me Mr.'' someone said sitting behind him,''yes?'' the man answered, ''can you switch seats please?'' the guy asked, ''and why should I do that?'' the man asked him back, ''cause she's my girlfriend'' he answered.

What the hell? His girlfriend? I'm a girlfriend of someone and I DON'T KNOW? I kept asking myself till I felt the man's hands holding my legs, ''WHAT THE HELL!'' I screamed hitting his hands and standing up, ''what's wrong…don't worry come here I won't hurt you'' the old man said while trying to kiss me, ''okay that's it'' the guy said punching the man's face, they called the security and they came in and took that man away, ''crazy man'' I said feeling scared a little bit, ''he is so rude'' the guy said looking at me and smiling.

Oh my….these green eyes…..were charming…but I saw him before, I was staring at him trying to know his name, ''I'm Julian'' he said giving me his hands to shake them, ''oh hi…I'm Nina'' I said shaking his hands back, ''I'm sorry about saying you're my girlfriend but that man is a creep and I had to do something'' he said looking at me with those eyes and sitting next to me, ''no I'm glad you did…..I mean thanks for saving me'' I said, I'm so nervous, ''did I see you before?'' I asked, '' maybe this will sound crazy, but I'm an actor'' he said looking down, ''I knew it!'' I said with a big smile on my face, ''your Julian Morris…..I love you and your accent'' oh god I can't believe I just said that, '' thanks….it's good to hear that from a beautiful lady like you'' he said smiling, gosh he's so cute.

The plane lights turned off and I feel tired, ''I should let you get some sleep'' he said standing up going to his seat, ''no please stay'' I said holding his arms, ''okay'' he said smiling.

I slept for the whole trip….it was a crazy day and a crazy moment.

''wake up sleepy head, the LAX sign right outside your window'' Julian said, and I can feel his face right next to mine….I can feel him breathing, ''oh..Hey, good morning'' I said smiling,'' so..Why are you here in LA anyway?'' he asked, ''I'm here for college'' I answered, ''and you?'' I asked, what a stupid question…he's an actor he must've been filming here.

''I'm here to shoot pretty little liars season 2'' he answered, ''oh right….your …I love that show'' I said.

''welcome to LA, have a pleasant day'' the captain said, ''it was nice meeting you Julian'' I said shaking his hands and walking away, I looked back and he's still staring at me….I can't believe it…I sat next to an actor on a freaking plane and James Maslow drove me home last night….my life is heaven so far.


End file.
